


Blue Christmas

by FlorKites94



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Erin with a broken heart, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Después de romper con Phil, Erin esta triste y Holtzmann lo va ayudar a calmar.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, traigo un fic navideño caliente, debo decir que este fue lo mas largo que escribir, no se si hobo errores, bueno disfruten de mi fic navideño.
> 
> Enjoy & Happy Holidays. ~~~

Erin está preparando la cena de Nochebuena para su novio Phil, la mesa está decorado con platos, cubiertos, y un jarro con flor de Nochebuena, ella sale de su habitación con un vestido con vestido de color rojo. La castaña se acerca al árbol de navidad y toca la esfera navideña que hace juego con su vestido.

 Ella va al sofá esperado a su amado, revisa su celular, leyendo los mensajes de sus amigas, Abby está de viaje en vacaciones con su familia, Patty fue a su ciudad natal a celebrar la nochebuena, Kevin está en su casa con su perra tomando una foto, y Holtzmann, cenando con su mentora, Rebecca, sus amigas está celebrando mientas que su novio regrese al departamento. Erin revisa el mensaje de Phil, y no contesta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se demora? ¿Por qué se olvido de traer un regalo para ella? ¿Por qué trabaja demasiado? O peor, esta engañado. De repente suena el celular, no es de ella, busco en la silla, saco del bolsillo del saco ejecutivo y era el celular de Phil, el se olvido de su celular mientras salía de trabajar.  La castaña reviso los mensajes de su novio, hasta que leyó un mensaje que ella quedaba sorprendida:

 

_05:00PM_

_Phil: Te espero en restaurante esta noche, y después vemos una película en tu casa._

_Charlotte: Ok, te espero. <3_

 

Erin estaba angustiada y enojada porque su novio está engañando.

Unas horas más tarde, Phil regreso al departamento en donde ella termino de cenar sin él, y con el celular en sus manos.

-Volví, Erin.- dijo Phil mientras se acerca a la mesa en donde esta Erin. -¿Erin?-

-¡Tu! ¿Está saliendo con otra mujer? ¡Dime!-  exclamo Erin mostrando el celular de Phil.

-Erin, espera…- contesto el hombre mientras toma su celular. –Es una amiga nomas.

-¡¿Amiga?! ¿Es un amiga nomas?- Enojo la castaña mientras traía las pertenecías de su ahora ex novio. -¿Sabes qué?  Se termino, vete de aquí.-

-Erin…-

-¡VETE!-

Phil se alejó, y Erin lloro desconsoladamente en la cama, la navidad colorida ahora se puso un azul de tristeza, ella tiene un corazón roto por Phil.

-Phil… Te odio… Snif…-

 

\----------

 

En la mañana nevada del veinticinco de diciembre, la castaña esta acostada en el sofá, vestido de un suéter de lana azul con forma de reno como estampa, ella está deprimida por haber terminado con Phil, hasta que una persona toco la puerta.

-Si eres Phil, te ordeno que te vayas.-

-No soy Phil, soy Holtz.-

Erin camino lentamente hacia la puerta y lo abrió para que entre Holtzmann, vistiendo con pantalón de jean y un buzo con capucha negra, y su mano derecho lleva una bolsa de compras.

-Hola Holtzmann, entra.- saludo deprimida la castaña.

-Hola Erin, ¿Por qué esta cara?- pregunto la rubia mientras se sienta en el sofá al lado de la castaña.

-Es que quería cenar con Phil, espere a él hasta que encontré su celular.- explico Erin sobre la noche anterior a Holtzmann. -Lo revise hasta que encontré unos mensajes de una mujer y me enoje, horas después, el regreso, mostré su celular, nos terminamos, Phil se fue y nunca va a volver.-

-Ese hombre le gusta engañar y salir con otras mujeres.-

-Si… Phil… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?! Snif…- lloro la castaña mientras se abraza a la rubia.

-Tranquilla, ya te va a pasar, olvida de este hombre, yo estaré a tu lado.- dijo la rubia y se besó en la mejilla de la física.

-Gracias Holtzmann… Snif…-

-¿Erin?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres que te prepares chocolate caliente?-

-Sí, Holtz.-

Holtzmann dejo de abrazar a Erin, y se fue a la cocina, caliento la leche, puso en la taza y agrego cacao e revolvió, y volvió al sofá para entregar la taza a Erin.

-Toma, esto se calmara.-

-Gracias.- dijo la física mientras toma el chocolate caliente.

-Quiero pasar una cercaría contigo, ¿Puedo?-

-Si, como no.-

La castaña se abrazo a la rubia por media hora en. Después de esta hora, Erin ahora esta relajada y tranquilla después de una mañana triste.

-Me siento mejor, gracias Holtz.-

-De nada Erin.- sonrió Holtzmann mientras se abrazaba a Erin.  –Después de un momento de relax, es hora de abrir los regalos.-

-¡Si, estoy ansiosa de abrir!- alegro la física mientras que la ingeniera le entrega un regalo.

-Toma, feliz navidad.-

La castaña abrió el regalo, y era una gargantilla plateada con piedras jade y unos pendientes a juego, la rubia ayudo a poner, y cuando puso, le quedo perfecto.

-Es hermosa, muchas gracias, Holtz.- agradeció la fisica abrazando a la ingeniera.

-De nada, mi linda, yo hice con mis propias manos.-

-Guau, haces cosas muy hermosas.-

-Sí, aprendí en un video tutorial y me esforcé mucho, lo hice con mucho amor.- hablo Holtzmann mientras quita la gargantilla de Erin.

 -Te felicito, Holtz.-

-Gracias, usara  para una próxima cita, quizás en nuestra próxima cena.-

 -Si, no hay problema.- contesto Erin mientras saca los pendientes color jade. –Tengo un regalo para ti, Holtz, ya vuelvo.-

La rubia espero en el sofá mientras que la castaña saco un regalo de su armario en su habitación, y regreso al sofá en donde está la ingeniera.

-Toma, feliz navidad Holtz.-

Holtzmann agarro y abrió, y era un abrigo marrón con un detalle peludo en la capucha, ella probo y le queda perfectamente bien.

-Está muy bello, muchas gracias  Erin.-

-De nada, busque esto un mes antes de navidad.-

-Lo hiciste muy bien comprando con anticipación.-

-Gracias, es para no te quedes con frio.- hablo la castaña mientras se saca el abrigo de la rubia.

-Erin.-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo un regalo mas, vamos a tu habitación.-

-Ok.-

Las dos mujeres fueron a la habitación de Erin, ambas se sienta en la cama, y Holtz saca un regalo.

-Toma, es para nosotras dos, ¿Abrimos?- pregunto Holtzmann

-Si.-

Ambas abrieron el regalo, y era una arnés con un consolador de color purpura, Erin se puso un poco roja y algo nerviosa.

-Erin ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un poco preocupada la rubia.

-Es que nunca probé una cosa así, mi vida sexual era nula, quería hacer el amor con Phil pero el siempre me rechaza, intentaba masturbaba pero no me sale un orgasmo, quería entrar a una tienda de objetos de placer pero no anime a entrar.- contaba la castaña mientras unas lagrimas. –Tengo miedo, no quiero que mi vida sexual sea un azul de tristeza… Snif…-

-Erin, no llores, sé que no sale bien las pero estas intentando, algún día vamos juntas a la tienda de objetos de placer para conocer un poco mejor. ¿Ok?- contesto la rubia mientras secaba las lagrimas a su nueva amante.

-Sí, gracias Holtzmann.- dijo calmada Erin mientras se abraza a Holtz.

-¿Esta lista para esto?-

-Sí, lo estoy.- contesto la física mientras que su corazón empezó a latir un poco fuerte.

Primero comenzó con un suave beso, y después un apasionado y sensual beso acostando en la cama, Erin uso las manos para quitar la ropa y los zapatos de Holtzmann hasta quedar solo el bóxer, las medias puestas y sus pechos al descubierto, la rubia hizo lo mismo a la castaña, quedaron solamente las bragas y un sostén de color azul.

-Dios, está muy hermosa y sensual.- hablo de forma sensual Holtzmann mientras quitaba el sostén y empezó a besar suavemente la espalda a Erin. –Voy a quitar el azul de ti para convertir en un arcoíris de alegría.

-Ah…-

La castaña dio vuelta, y la rubia dio besos en el vientre, después, acaricio los senos para después pellizcar los pezones.

-Ah…- gimió la física al sentir como su amante tocaba los pezones.

La ingeniera lamio, chupo y saboreo los pezones de la física, al sentir como ella gime de placer. Holtz quito las bragas azules y lo tiro al suelo, ella acaricio el clítoris con sus dos dedos, luego lo lamio y succiono el clítoris con suavidad, después la rubia metió dos dedos dentro de la castaña, primero moviendo suavemente por delante y atrás, después lo movió tan duro y profundo.

-¡Ah…! ¡Si, no pares!- gimió de placer Erin arqueando su espalda.

Cuando la castaña llego, ella se sintió su primer orgasmo de su vida, ella está muy feliz de lograr su primer climax, la castaña vio a la rubia lamer sensualmente sus dedos con el líquido de placer de Erin.

-¿Quieres probar?- pregunto sensualmente Holtzmann.

-Si.- contesto Erin mientras lame y succiona suavemente los dedos de su amada, y después lo retira de ella.

-¿Qué tal tu primer orgasmo?-

-Fue muy ardiente y hermoso, nunca en mi vida he sentido algo así.-

-Me alegro por ti.- sonrió Holtzmann a acariciar en forma suave  la mejilla de Erin.  –Aun no hemos terminado, ¿Esta lista para nuestro dulce regalo?-

-Sí, estoy lista para mi primera experiencia con esto.-

-Ok, bebé.-

 

La rubia puso el arnés en la cintura y se acostó en la cama.

-Ven por mí, nena.- ordeno seductoramente Holtz mientras que Erin se acerca lentamente hacia el juguete de silicona.

La castaña puso su mano en el pene de goma, moviendo en forma suave, después del movimiento, ella puso su boca en el juguete, y comenzó a lamer y succionar suavemente desde la cabeza hasta la mitad del pene de silicona.

-¡Ah…! ¡Esto está muy caliente! ¡No pares mi amor!- gimió la rubia.

Minutos después, Erin retiro el juguete de su boca y respira profundamente.

-Buena chica.- susurro Holtzmann mientras cambia de posición, por encima de Erin.

-Fue muy caliente.- dijo seductora Erin acostando boca arriba, y abrieron las piernas.

-Si, mi nena, ¿Esta lista para esto?-

-Si, estoy lista.- contesto sonrojada la castaña.

La rubia saco en la mesita de noche una botella de lubricante, puso una cantidad en la mano y lo froto en el pene de silicona.

 -¿Lista bebé?-

-Si, méteme ahora.-

 Holtz puso lentamente el juguete dentro de ella, y empezó a empujar lentamente hacia delante y hacia detrás, ella hizo contacto visual en los ojos de Erin para que la visión se ponga más sensual.

-¿Te gusta esto dentro de ti?-

-Si, Holtz… Ah…- gimió Erin al sentir el pene de silicona en ella.

La rubia empujo fuerte el juguete, y ella gimió, no de dolor, sino de placer, sintiendo las embestidas de su amada.

-¡Si! ¡No pares, Holtz! ¡No pares!- grito de placer la castaña.

-Eso me gusta, nena.-

-¡Voy a llegar! ¡Ah…!-

Erin llego a su segundo clímax, respirando profundo, el segundo fue como ver las estrellas, Holtzmann retiro el juguete de silicona de ella, quito el arnés, puso en la mesita de noche y beso suavemente a ella.

 -¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto la rubia mirado los ojos a la castaña.

-Fue fuerte pero placentero, fue el mejor orgasmo de todos.- contesto la física mientras se abraza en el vientre de la ingeniera. –Fue el mejor regalo de todos, muchas gracias Holtz, me ha salvado la navidad, sin ti, ese día se podría estar triste.

-De nada, espero que hayas disfrutado de mi regalo.-

-Holtz.-

-¿Sí?-

-Más tarde en la noche, vemos una película en la televisión, vamos a cenar con las sobras de nochebuena, y después vamos a tener una segunda ronda.-

-¡Si, segunda ronda!- hablo emocionada Holtz.

-Esta vez, yo voy a poner el arnés y te voy a penetrar a ti.-

-Suena genial.-

-Pero todavía no es de noche, así que, vamos a descansar después de tanto sexo.-

-Si mi amor, descansa.

-Feliz navidad, Holtz.-

-Y a ti también, bebé.-

 

Ambas mujeres quedaron dormidas, Erin se olvidó de Phil gracias a Holtzmann, el azul de tristeza ahora se convirtió en un colorido arcoíris de felicidad, esta fue una navidad que nunca se va a borrar.

 


End file.
